mind_controlfandomcom-20200223-history
Соотношение карты и территории
Соотношение карты и территории — вопрос о соотношении между символом и объектом. Известное выражение Альфреда Коржибски — «'Карта не есть территория'» — означает, что абстракция, выведенная из чего-нибудь, или реакция на неё не является самой вещью; иными словами, перст, указующий на предмет, не есть сам предмет; метафорическая репрезентация какого-то концепта не является самим концептом; научная теория, описывающая «объективную реальность», не является самой «объективной реальностью» и т. д. То, что карта не территория, значит, что описание реальности не является самой реальностью. «Карта не есть территория» — также основополагающий принцип нейролингвистического программирования, использующийся для обозначения того, что на самом деле ни один человек в общем не обладает доступом к абсолютному знанию реальности, ему доступна лишь совокупность убеждений о реальности, приобретённых им за время жизни. Как считается, важно осознавать, что убеждения людей относительно реальности и их знание явлений («карта») не являются самой реальностью или всеми явлениями, о которых они могли бы знать («территория»).Бэндлеp P., Гpиндеp Д. Структура магии. — СПб.: Прайм-Еврознак, 2004. Основатели НЛП заимствовали данное наблюдение из общей семантики Коржибского. Соотношение карты и территории Грегори Бейтсон в эссе «Форма, вещество и различие» (1970), опубликованном в сборнике «Шаги в направлении экологии разума», отмечает, что принципиально невозможно знать, что такое территория, поскольку всякое понимание основано на некотором представлении: Мы говорим, что карта отлична от территории. Но что такое территория? Определяя операционально, некто пошёл с ретиной и измерительной палочкой и сформулировал репрезентации, которые затем поместил на бумагу. То, что на бумажной карте, это репрезентация того, что было в ретинальной репрезентации человека, создавшего карту. И если продвинуться дальше, всё, что обнаружишь, так это бесконечный регресс, бесконечная серия карт. До территории никогда не доходит. <…> Процесс репрезентации всегда отфильтровывает её, так что ментальный мир есть лишь карта карт без конца.Bateson G. Form, Substance and Difference // Steps to an Ecology of Mind: Collected Essays in Anthropology, Psychiatry, Evolution, and Epistemology. University Of Chicago Press. ISBN 0-226-03905-6. Нил Гейман в одном из эпизодов романа «Американские боги» в художественной форме затрагивает вопрос соотношения карты и территории: Как описать историю? Лучше всего просто изложить происшедшее. Понимаете? Описать, объяснить событие себе или миру можно, лишь рассказав о нём. Это — акт восстановления равновесия, это — сон. Чем точнее карта, тем больше она соответствует территории. Наиточнейшая изо всех сущих карт и есть сама территория, она абсолютно точна и абсолютно бесполезна. История есть карта, которая есть территория. Об этом следует помнить.Гейман Н. Американские боги. — М.: АСТ, Ермак, 2006. ISBN 5-17-019844-2 Бейтсон указывал, что полезность карты (репрезентации реальности) не обязательно определяется её буквальной истинностью, но (с учётом назначения карты) структурой, аналогичной территории. Бейтсон обсуждает этот вопрос в сочинении «Теология анонимных алкоголиков». Перефразируя идею Бейтсона, культура, убеждённая в том, что обычная простуда передаётся злыми духами, что эти духи вылетают из человека, когда он чихает, могут передаваться от одного человека к другому путём вдыхания или физического контакта и т. п., могла бы иметь одинаковую по эффективности «карту» для здравоохранения, как и та, в которой духи заменены микробами. Карта не есть территория thumb|«[[Вероломство образов» (Рене Магритт, 1928—1929). Надпись на французском языке: «Это не трубка».]]Выражение «карта не есть территория» впервые было опубликовано в докладе Альфреда Коржибски, прочитанном им на встрече Американского математического общества (American Mathematical Society) в Новом Орлеане, Луизиана, в 1931 году''Korzybski A.'' A Non-Aristotelian System and its Necessity for Rigour in Mathematics and Physics. Доклад в Американском математическом обществе (Новый Орлеан, штат Луизиана, США). Встреча American Association for the Advancement of Science. 28 декабря, 1931 года. Перепечатано в «Science and Sanity», 1933, стр. 747—761. : * Карта может обладать структурой, схожей или несхожей со структурой территории. * Карта не есть территория. Выражение выступает в роли предпосылки в общей семантике и нейролингвистическом программировании. Бельгийский сюрреалист Рене Магритт проиллюстрировал концепцию «восприятие всегда стоит между реальностью и нами» в серии картин, включая известную работу под названием «Вероломство образов», на которой нарисована курительная трубка и надпись « » («Это не трубка»).См. Barry, Ann Marie (биография). Visual Intelligence: Perception, Image, and Manipulation in Visual Communication. (books.google.com) С. 15—16. Льюис Кэрролл в «Сильви и Бруно» (1889) даёт юмористическое описание вымышленной карты, у которой «масштаб миля к миле». Персонаж в произведении описывает некоторые практические сложности при использовании подобной карты и заключает, что «теперь мы используем саму страну в качестве её собственной карты, и я уверяю вас, она столь же хороша». Примечания Библиография * Korzybski A. Science and Sanity: An Introduction to Non-Aristotelian Systems and General Semantics. (Preface by Robert P. Pula.) — Institute of General Semantics, 1994. Hardcover, 5th edition. ISBN 0-937298-01-8 Режим доступа: Эл. версия. * Бейтсон Г. Шаги в направлении экологии разума. — М.: УРСС, 2005. (Расширенное переиздание.) * Бэндлеp P., Гpиндеp Д. Структура магии. — СПб.: Прайм-Еврознак, 2004. Том первый: ISBN 5-93878-151-5, том второй: ISBN 5-93878-152-3 См. также * Альфред Коржибски * Структурный дифференциал * Философия восприятия * Общая семантика * Нейролингвистическое программирование * Субъективный характер опыта Ссылки * Форум на русском языке о работах и о личности Альфреда Коржибского * The Map and the Territory Категория:Эпистемология Категория:Общая семантика Категория:Принципы и методы НЛП en:Map–territory relation